


Good night, Sweet Grimm

by Lozza



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No way in hell is Sean Renard going to let anyone take his Grimm from him, whoever it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night, Sweet Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to episode. Also this assumes Sean Renard isn't just a hexenbiest, that his Regnant side is a dragon-like creature. (I do have a tag I wrote for Face off that explains that, but the one I wrote is so bad I've not put it up. I'll re write and put up and it might make more sense).

Good Night Sweet Grimm 

Sean ran from his SUV from where he had stopped it in front of the wheels of Eric’s plane and aimed his weapon at the pilots, hearing Hank and Wu’s vehicle screech to a stop behind him. “Open up!” he yelled, and when they didn’t comply, he pulled the trigger. He didn’t know whether it was his bullet cracking the glass of the windshield directly in front of the pilot’s face, or Monroe, in full Woge, flanking him. Or what sounded like the entirety of Portland PD’s vehicle fleet being driven up the runway, but whatever it was, it worked. The pilots both held up their hands in supplication, the noise of the engines died down and the side door started to open. “Come on,” Sean said to Monroe, and jogged over to the door, the Blutbad loping along beside them. 

Hank limped after them, and Sean spared a brief look at his chauffeur. Sgt Wu was still standing by the car door, stopping Juliette and Ms Calvert from getting out, but staring at Monroe as if he was from the Black Lagoon or something. He didn’t have time, the bottom stair was virtually within his stride length. “Wu! Snap out of it!” he yelled, gratified when he got a response. “Set up a perimeter, make sure nobody leaves! Understood?” he ordered and demanded. 

Wu nodded, his Captain’s tone and orders getting through the shock of seeing the… werewolf he had with him. He allowed himself a “Holy mother of weirdness” and then got down to business. 

Sean saw he was going to do what he wanted and left him to it, leaping onto the stairs and up into the plane, Monroe at his heels. 

It hadn’t taken long to figure it all out – Monroe had called him in a panic and told him they had lost Nick, words he had never wanted to hear. He had to pull himself out of his own panic, checked his phone, and with Hank, Wu, Monroe, Ms Calvert and yes, some of Juliette’s help they had figured out what Eric had planned. The Baron had got to Nick, the container yard had been a trap, and the passport and death certificate Sean’s mole had sent him were for Nick. Which meant Eric was trying to get him out of the country, and Sean’s protection, and that was just not going to happen. 

So he ran up the stairs, dodged the fist one of Eric’s bodyguards aimed at him and pulled him out of the doorway, into the waiting claws of the furious wolf. Monroe maybe Wieder, but this was Nick, his Grimm, his friend, his pack and this puny human was trying to keep him from him. He made short work of the guy: used his claws to grab hold of his shoulder and simply threw him out of the way, sideways off the stairs. The guy bounced off the side of the plane and fell to the ground, where he was promptly ignored by the three on the stairs. 

Sean stepped into the plane and saw his brother standing and looking at him with that stupid smirk, Baron Samdi beside him. “Now, now, brother,” he said, his hands up where they could be seen. “If you wanted to…”

He stopped quickly when Sean pulled up his gun and fired twice in quick succession. The noise echoed painfully in the small cabin, making Eric flinch, but Sean just smiled humourlessly at him. And watched as the Baron fell backwards, two holes in the centre of his forehead. What was left of his head, brains, blood and the spit he had been aiming at Sean was sprayed across the seats behind him that he crashed into. 

Eric turned to face him with a shocked expression on his face. The Baron had been working for their family for a very long time and this was so far removed from his plan he was rendered speechless. 

Which gave his brother and his allies time to move into the cabin and take over the plane. Sean quickly looked around for anyone else, especially Nick, but it seemed, in the 30 seconds it had taken to get in here, they had taken out everyone apart from Eric. Even as he moved towards his brother he could hear Hank who had clattered up behind them, start shouting at the pilots, and Monroe was already moving around him towards Eric. 

The Wolf grabbed the human and flung him back into a seat, then wrapped one paw around his throat and laid the other one over Eric’s heart. And started to squeeze.   
Sean walked over and watched as his half – brother tried to pull the hand away from his neck with his own hands, but to no avail. “…Sean…!” he wheezed a protest. “…Stop him…!”

The Captain leant over and watched as Monroe slowly ripped his brother’s expensive silk shirt with his claws. “Where’s Nick?” he asked, and looked up to glare into the other Prince’s eyes.

Eric glared back, silent, and Sean just shrugged and stepped back.

Monroe, not crazed – yet – noticed, heard his question go unanswered, and squeezed some more. He remembered what it was like to claw flesh from bone, what he could do both quickly and slowly with his hands and he looked down at his victim and watched his face as he pressed his sharp, sharp claws into the skin of his chest. “Where’s Nick?” he snarled, and pressed deeper. 

Eric hissed in pain and tried to look down but the big paw around his neck prevented him. The pain was huge; hot and burning, he’d not felt anything like this for centuries. No-one should dare to treat him so, but here they were, a mangy cur stabbing five sharp claws into his chest, over his wildly beating heart, squeezing his throat closed with the other. While his bastard half-breed little brother watched! Over some stupid human playing at being a Grimm, daring to keep Eric’s property from him! “Where he should be!” he snapped at them with as much force as he could muster. Not much, he could hardly take a breath after all. “In a coffin!”

Which told Sean enough. He turned to see Hank standing behind him, holding a cuffed pilot with one hand and his gun with the other. “In the hold,” he said grimly and the detective nodded. 

Hank shook the man in his grip, smiling when it caused the guy to woge in to something with a beak in fear. “Can we get into the hold from in here?” he demanded.

The pilot nodded and pointed to the carpeted floor in between the cockpit door and the main seats where his boss was slowly being strangled by a Blutbad with his foot. “The hatch is there,” he told them quickly and showed Hank where he could pull the carpet up. There was a hatch under the carpet the Griffin quickly revealed but there was a keypad on the handle and it was locked. “You know the code?” Sean demanded as he strode over, ignoring his brother who was, even now, trying to order the pilot to shut up.

“Yes,” the man told him. He wasn’t stupid; he’d seen the mess of what was left of the Baron, what the Wolf was doing to the Prince, the angry expression on the other Prince’s face, and he knew which side he needed to be on to stay alive. “Press hash, then 5,3,8, A, 2. Then enter,” he told them, and watched as Sean did so, crouching down to do it. 

The little LED light on the lock turned from red to green, and all three men breathed a sigh of relief, pilot included. “There’s no ladder from here,” he warned quickly as he watched the Prince quickly open the hatch using the handle, pulling it away. “It’s quite a drop.”

Hank shook the arm he held to get the guy’s attention. “Any more goons down there?” he demanded, and frowned when the guy shook his head and replied. 

“Not pressurized,” the pilot explained. “Anyone down there would suffocate in flight.”

“Unless they were in hibernation,” the detective said grimly to the Captain. 

Who nodded. “Get him to show you how to open the main hold door,” he instructed. “But wait for my mark. And get Calvert up here with the antidote,” he added. “Wait for me to yell for it. I need to find out what stage he’s in first,” he said as he looked down into the dark hole at his feet. 

“Okay,” Hank agreed, and watched as his Captain took a breath to steady himself and then dropped lithely down into the hold. Griffin looked down to see if he had landed okay, and, when Renard looked up and gave him a nod, he pulled the pilot back into the cockpit. “Okay,” he told the guy and pushed him back down into a seat. “Show me how to work this thing.”

 

************************************************************

 

Sean looked around him and checked everything out with all of his senses: human, hexenbiest, Regnant, to make sure he was alone apart from his quarry. The hold ran the length of the plane and was lit by only a few emergency lights so it was dim but not completely pitch black. It also wasn’t full, Eric hadn’t been here long and hadn’t brought that much luggage so he hoped it wouldn’t take long. And there weren’t that many places they could hide a coffin down here either. 

So he quickly started a search pattern, from one end, quickly pulling stuff away from items he thought were big enough, to the other side and starting back up. Which was when he could hear something over the noise of the engines powering down, the sirens and shouting from outside, and any other humming from the electronics. It sounded like banging, and he paused for a moment to pinpoint it. 

There! From a wooden crate a couple of metres away, and he quickly made his way over to it. The crate was certainly large enough for a person, it wasn’t a coffin but it was big enough to hold one, so he woged into his Regnant side enough to get his claws out. Strong, tough and sharp like Monroe’s, longer and thicker though, he used them and both hands to rip open the top of the crate that had been hastily nailed on. 

It came off, and he could see a metal coffin in the crate. The lid was moving in time to the banging from the inside. The shouting was audible now, and it was definitely Nick.

Sean was relieved beyond measure, at least he was alive, and he quickly moved a hand around the top of the box to find the catch to open it. There was one, with a padlock, and he huffed for a moment with dark humour as he simply pulled it off – why would someone padlock a coffin for a dead person?

He didn’t care, just quickly pulled the lid off its hinges and flung it away, and looked down at his Grimm. 

 

Nick looked awful, eyes red-rimmed showing him he was still in stage four, but he was staring up at Sean in fear as well. Rosalee had said the venom might go through his system quicker because he was a Grimm. He was petrified, that was obvious, his hands when he reached up for the sides of the coffin to lever himself out were bloodied, knuckles and fingertips torn and ripped from where he had tried to escape. He pulled himself up and onto his feet, and before Sean could reach him to help him out Nick had jumped out of the boxes and into the main hold. He wasn’t as graceful as he normally was, he almost stumbled and Sean quickly moved over to him to try and help. “Nick?” he said to him gently and tried to reach out for him. 

Nick flinched away and looked around him, panicked, and he saw light coming through the hatch and headed for there. 

“Nick!” Sean shouted after him and hared after him. He was still affected by Samdi’s venom, being a Grimm too he was stronger than most, and the Captain really didn’t want him to escape the plane in his current state. He could cause a lot of problems, there were a load of cops outside, all of them would be trying to help him, to touch him, and his response wouldn’t be pretty. So he quickly ran after him, having the advantage of being limber, not drugged and he already knew he layout of the hold. He caught him before he could leap up and out, and had to grab him around his waist and pull him back down again. 

Nick struggled, making some sort of keening noises in the back of his throat. He tried to shove Sean away, when that didn’t happen he then tried to punch him into submission. Sean rocked back as Nick punched his face, but he didn’t let him go. Instead he hung on tighter and forced them both down to the ground, ignoring his struggles as much as he could. “Nick!” he shouted in his face, hoping to get through to him. 

The loud, sharp tone stopped the Grimm for a moment and he stared at Sean with huge eyes. It was enough of a distraction and it allowed the Captain to let go of his waist with one arm so he could manhandle him into a more comfortable position.

Nick struggled again but found himself completely pinned against his Captain’s chest on the floor of the hold. He couldn’t move very much, and he stared up at his captor, bewildered and scared. 

If Sean weren’t already smitten, the deer in the headlights look would probably have done it for him. “Nick,” he said again, softer, and he let go with one arm to gently cup his pale face in his hand. He knew he was in a danger, he had seen first hand the other victim’s violent behaviour, he just hoped he could get through to him as he had with the Musai. “It’s okay, hush now, I’ve got you.”

Nick frowned at him, and it was obvious he was trying to think trying to fight through the mess in his head. He relaxed, only a little, but enough for Sean to feel. The Captain didn’t relax himself, he’d been caught like that before, but he gently rubbed his officer’s pale cheek with his thumb. He murmured silly words in Nick’s ear and felt him relax further against him and hoped it would be enough. 

It wasn’t.

Nick, virtually asleep, jumped, startled when Hank ducked his head down into the hold, obviously crouching down and spoke. “Captain?” he called. “You got him?”

Sean looked up at him balefully as Nick yelped quietly in his arms and tried to push away from him again, using his hands, shoulders, legs and all of him in his fight to get away. ‘Yes,” the Regnant snapped at Hank and held on as much as he could to the struggling Grimm. “Get Ms Calvert down here with the antidote,” he ordered, and sighed when the guy nodded and disappeared back up again. 

Leaving Sean with his armful, wriggling like a fish in his lap. “Nick!” he said to him sharply. “You keep doing that and we’re going to have a problem,” he cautioned with a grimace as he felt a completely inappropriate movement in his groin. 

It wasn’t working, he was going to escape, and Sean found himself on the back foot – well, back cheek – when Nick elbowed him hard in the chest and managed to get away from him. But he didn’t let him go, the Captain managed to grab his arm before he could get out of reach. He had to shove the younger man down onto the hold floor, hand pressing hard onto Nick’s chest to keep him there, and he quickly straddled him as well, using his greater mass to keep his Grimm out of too much trouble. “Stop it!” the Prince snapped down at him. 

Nick snarled in anger and tried to fight him off with his hands, and they both ended up in some mutated form of pat-a-cake for a few moments. 

Enough time for Rosalee to drop down with her injector held tightly in her hands. She took the scene in her stride and quickly made her way over, looking up at the Captain when she knelt beside them. “Grab his hands,” she ordered, not caring who he was, just that Nick needed their help. She helped him with Nick’s fists and only when Sean had a good strong hold did she pull up the Grimm’s shirt. She took a breath and then pressed the triple injector against Nick’s skin, pressing it in despite his struggles and sounds of protest. 

“Nick, it’s all right,” Sean said firmly to him and leant close over him, holding both of his wrists against his own chest and trying to distract him from the obvious pain of the injection into his abdomen. “Just let it work, it’s okay.”

Nick started to relax as the concoction started to work and Sean made sure, as he finally closed his eyes that he was the last thing he saw before he passed out. But the Captain didn’t truly relax until Rosalee pressed her fingers to the Grimm’s neck and then nodded at the Regnant. “It’s okay,” she assured him. “Steady, he’s just asleep.”

Sean nodded and watched as she pulled the injector out and shoved it under her jacket to hide it. “There are paramedics outside,” she told him quickly. “Do you want them to check him over?”

Sean knew what she was asking and nodded – he wouldn’t be able to get away with taking the unconscious detective anywhere else. “Can you get Hank to open the main door?” he asked her, and waited for her to get up and go before he turned back to Nick. 

The boy was asleep, finally relaxed, but he didn’t look well, hospital was the next stop. So Sean let go of his hands but only so he could lift him up and manoeuvre him into a bridal carry close against his chest. Nick was shorter than he but muscled, so it took some strength to stand, but Sean was not going to leave him here and he pulled on his Regnant strength to do so. He didn’t have to wait long, the hold door opened in front of him, and he walked steadily down it, Nick carried in his arms, to the waiting EMTs. 

 

************************************************************

 

Wu was not a happy Sergeant, not at all. First his Captain had called in a kidnapping, of Nick of all people, and then they had gotten here and found their detective in the clutches of the Cap’s evil half-brother. Then Captain Renard finally walked out of the plane’s hold with Nick Burkhardt, trouble magnet extraordinaire, out cold in his arms. What really freaked him out though was the…the, the were…. He couldn’t even think the word, let alone say it! There were no such things as … as … human wolves, however much Nick’s friend Monroe looked like one. The guy had virtually ripped the Captain’s brother’s heart out of his chest before Hank stopped him, and Wu found himself doing something he hadn’t done for a long time at a crime scene: staring in open-mouthed shock at the inside of the plane. He knew Portland was weird, he just hadn’t known how weird. 

No-one else in the plane seemed to care there was a … a wolf man in their midst, Hank didn’t bat an eyelid apart from trying to pull Monroe’s hands away from the bad guy, or when some woman he vaguely recognised came running up the stairs and into the plane. If anything Griffin seemed to be relieved and just showed her to the hatch and left her to get down there herself. Wu finally managed to pull himself out of it when she simply disappeared into the hold, and jogged over to make sure she was okay. “Leave it, Wu,” the detective told him firmly. “Help me with Monroe,” he added. Wu didn’t want to go anywhere near the man but he was a cop before everything else, and he couldn’t let the guy kill someone in front of him. So he leapt into the fray, grabbed a furry wrist and pulled it away from the gasping man’s throat, and tried not to think too much about it. 

 

************************************************************

 

Juliette watched from outside Sean’s car as the action happened away from her. She didn’t know how she felt about all this, more than worry and fear for Nick, that they would find him, and that he would be okay. She knew she had treated him abominably over these past few months, that he had done everything in his power to protect her, to stop any of this from affecting her, and it had caused him to lose her. She remembered everything now, how they met, their first date, first kiss, first night they spent together, when she agreed to move in with him. And (with a wince) how she had turned over and gone back to sleep while he was moving out of his own house. 

She also remembered how he used to look at her, how all the stress evident in his face would disappear when he got home, when he would smile at her with a dopey look on his face, love in his eyes. 

But he didn’t look at her like that any more, if anything he always seemed to be tired, worried, and now resigned really, none of the lust, love, affection he used to.   
It had come to a head at the holding cells in the precinct. She hadn’t been able to talk him out of his hallucination, she had tried but he’d ignored her. It was Captain Renard that had managed to pull him out of it, first shouting his name from the entrance, then, when Nick had actually looked up at him, when he moved towards him, just laying a hand on his shoulder. Nick had dropped his gun and stared at him, and Sean had pulled him close in a tight hug. 

She hadn’t stuck around after that, she’d left them there and hadn’t really spent much time with him since. Yes, they’d had dinner, but he had declined to stay with her over night, just given her a chaste kiss on the cheek and left at about 11pm. Where he had gone she didn’t know, but, from the panicked expression on Captain Renard’s face when he was driving them here it may well have been with him. 

Was she angry with them both for ending up together? Not really, it was obvious Sean cared about Nick a lot, and if what Rosalee had said was true – that only Nick’s true love could have pulled out of that Musai’s influence – then they were made for each other. But she hated the situation she found herself in – she’d had a gorgeous boyfriend she had pushed away, and now, when she wanted him back, he had found someone else. She remembered all the lies he had told her, but now when she looked at Rosalee as she paced nervously in front of the plane, she realised why he had done it. She had been annoyed at him for it, wondered what he had been hiding, whom he had been hiding, but now she knew and she understood it. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, she did remember thinking he was crazy when he told her Adalind Schade was a witch and she needed hospital treatment for a cat scratch. But he hadn’t been wrong, she’d woken from a coma caused by that scratch and had forgotten him. 

What was she going to do now? she wondered to herself. Was she going to fight for him? Did she have the right to do that, to try and force him to come back to her after she had pushed him away?

She was so involved in her introspection she didn’t notice when Rosalee ran into the plane, pushing past the officers at the bottom of the stairs when Hank yelled for her and, by the time she did, it was too late. 

The hold main doors opening made her look up and she stepped forward when she saw Captain Renard standing there, waiting for the ramp to hit the ground. He had Nick in his arms, he looked to be unconscious and Sean looked concerned as he looked around. 

He seemed to spot the EMTs that had arrived at the same time as they did him, and before she could do much more than take a step forward he had carried Nick to the gurney being pushed in their direction. 

Sean placed his burden gently down on the surface, said something to the paramedics, and the three of them pushed him back to the ambulance, got in and simply left, in a hurry. The Captain hadn’t let go of Nick’s hand, which told her all she really needed to know. 

 

************************************************************

 

Nick woke slowly and it took him a little while to realise he was lying on something soft, semi-reclined, covered with a couple of blankets. Something was heavy on one of his hands and he could hear some murmuring voices among other sounds. He forced his eyes open and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision before he looked around him. The room was small, white walled, with medical stuff around him, and he sighed – hospital then. It would have been nice if he remembered why he was there though. 

He looked around to find out who was speaking and smiled to himself when he saw Sean sitting in the chair to the side of him, talking to someone on his phone. He was trying to be quiet, and he definitely wasn’t talking in English or German, it was probably French in an accent that definitely woke up other parts of his anatomy. The weight on Nick’s hand was Sean’s free one, and, when he flexed his fingers, Sean squeezed back and turned to look at him with a fond smile. 

He said some more words into his phone in that lovely accent, then hung up, put the phone away and gave Nick his full attention. “Awake,” he said with a smile and used his free hand to gently brush some of Nick’s hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?”

Nick frowned as he thought about it. He wasn’t in pain, just an odd heavy feeling behind his eyes, as if he had sinusitis, which didn’t really tell him why he was there. “Okay,” he replied. “I just don’t know what happened?” he added, making it a question. “Are you okay? Monroe? Hank?”

Sean nodded. “We’re all fine,” he assured him. “It’s just you that ended up in here.”

Nick looked a little chagrined but not for long, especially when the Captain laughed quietly. 

“Put the puppy dog eyes away and tell me what you remember,” Sean told him, fondly amused. 

Nick had to smile back; he could do nothing else with that tone and expression. Sean looked so open and relaxed like this, nothing like the guarded, tightly controlled and closed off man that he normally was and Nick felt privileged to see it. If he had known his Captain was hiding this part of him under everything else he would have picked a fight with him sooner, just so he could get past all of his barriers for this. He’d never denied the guy anything when he had asked him for something before, so he squeezed his hand and tried to remember.

And groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand in acute embarrassment. “The Baron set a trap and I was stupid enough to fall for it. Wasn’t I?” he queried darkly. “Did he gunk me? Is that why my sinuses feel like they’re full of snot?”

“Gunk?” The Captain replied, squeezing his hand and smiling at him. He was obviously trying not to laugh and Nick uncovered his eyes to look at him.   
“Yes, gunk,” he retorted dryly. “Or is ‘zombifying snot’ a better description?”

Sean twitched and nodded, then twitched again and Nick sighed. “Let it out,” he told his Captain, trying to sound amused but failing. “You’ll only snort, and that’s not very dignified for a prince, is it?”

Sean barked a laugh and shook his head. To be completely honest he was just relieved Nick had pulled through this one with only a few cuts and scrapes. If Eric had managed to get him to Vienna? He shuddered to think about the consequences – Nick was strong, one of the strongest people Sean knew, but Eric was a sadist, and employed sadists too. He would have done everything he could to break Nick, not just for the key and because of his Grimm heritage, but also because he was Sean’s. 

The results would have been bloody and painful, it would have taken the Captain a day or two to have been able to follow and grab him back, which would have been enough time for Eric and his cronies to hurt him, a lot. So he allowed himself to bask in his amusement, let out some tension in his laughter and hold on to his Nick, his, just because he could. “No, it’s not,” he agreed when he could and grinned at him. “But neither is being spat in the face by a walking blow fish.”

Nick looked so affronted Sean found himself laughing again, and then studying him for a few moments. He’d come so close to losing him, so close, he decided it was far beyond time he did something about his feelings for the younger man in front of him. He’d never felt this way with anyone else, ever and he was several hundred years old after all. People had always wanted something from him, so he had never really let anyone in, just to protect himself. Nick though, Nick had forced his way in under his barriers from the moment they had met, and if now wasn’t the right time, there never would be another. So he moved as close as he could to him and cupped his pale face in one of his large hands. “I’m going to do something now I should have done a while ago,” he told him with a smile. “Just shove me away if you don’t like it, okay?”

Nick frowned but nodded, and found watched as his Captain moved down close to him and lightly touched his lips to his. It was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. “Is that all you’ve got?” he asked quietly when Sean pulled away slightly so he could see his expression. 

Sean shook his head and reached down again. This time their kiss lingered, Sean kissed his mouth and then dragged his tongue over his lips to persuade him. Nick didn’t need much persuading, this was Sean Renard after all, and he opened up and let him in. Sean closed his eyes and enjoyed – Nick tasted slightly spicy, warm and sweet and all Nick, and he took his time exploring. Nick wasn’t like any of his other lovers either, he kissed back and gave as good as he got, tasting and exploring as much as Sean was. He also moved his free hand and lightly caressed Sean’s face as well, matching his Captain’s movements. 

When they broke off Sean pressed his forehead to Nick’s and smiled against his lips. “You don’t taste of blow fish snot,” he reassured him quietly. 

Nick laughed quietly and nipped his bottom lip. “I’m pleased, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Nope,” Sean answered him and kissed him again, just to make sure. 

 

End


End file.
